


Magical poison

by mgru



Series: 19 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: Percival 得到一瓶藥，那瓶藥可以讓Alpha 或Beta 變成Omega。Newt/Percival





	

**Author's Note:**

> Newt/Percival

 

Percival 聽Newt 說發現一隻魔法生物的毒液可以讓Alpha 跟Beta 變成Omega ，他不知道是不是真的有效，不過，Dougal 既然拿給他了。

那就來試看看

 

他已經向國魔會請了幾天的假。

 

 

通常Newt 在晚餐後會進皮箱確認所有的魔法生物是否安置好，Percival 會在此時先洗澡或是處理一些未完的工作。

晚餐後，Percival 洗好澡喝了魔藥，等待Newt 從皮箱出來，他沒有想到效用會發揮得這麼快速，在Newt 把自己弄乾淨穿著睡衣回到房間的時候，他已經全身潮紅汗濕，全身無力地軟在床上，感覺到前所未有的空虛，希望自己的Alpha 在身邊，明明知道Newt 就在樓下，卻無法克制這樣的慾望，乾爽頭髮被汗水充滿，而他卻連施咒讓自己變乾爽的冷靜都沒有。

 

 

 

Newt 進門前就聞到濃郁的Percival 的信息素，平常只是淡淡的，他不確定這怎麼了，推門就看見Percival 在床上躺著，只剩下上衣凌亂散開掛在他身上。

 

「你怎麼了！」

Percival 沒有回應Newt ，伸手拉他躺上床，努力撐在Newt 身上。

「閉嘴。」

「Percy 沒事嗎？」 

迎面而來的Alpha 氣息讓Percival 軟了腰，連手臂都撐不住自己，貼在Newt 胸口。

Newt 握著Percival 的腰，感覺渾身濕透的Percival 貼在自己身上，全身發燙。平常清淺的信息素，混合能安撫他亦能驅使他的氣味，現在如同暴風挾帶滿潮的潮水打上來，將他逼上發情期。

Percival 正伸出舌頭舔舐Alpha 的腺體，讓Newt 無法自制地顫抖，身上的人沒有停歇，輕輕咬著他的下巴，把舌頭伸進他嘴裡，努力誘惑著他，Newt 還能保持著有點的平靜，隨著男人不停地釋放信息素開始瓦解。

Newt 雙手捧著他的臉，讓他離開自己些，仔細看著Percival 迷離的眼神還有因為被托離Alpha 後嘟起的嘴。

「Arte, mi......」Percival 口齒不清地呢喃。

「Percy 你到底做了什麼？」 

雖然Newt 看似很鎮定，但Percival 手伸進褲子裡抓著他已經硬起來的陰莖，手放在抵著他的胸口讓自己可以坐在Newt 的腰腹上，手拉下Newt 的褲子，抓著他硬挺的陰莖抬要坐下去，體液一直流下的後穴讓他打滑無法如願。

「Arte.....」

在貼上Newt 後，更加奔流的體液把修長的腿粘黏得亂糟糟，濕得Newt 的褲子上都是Percival 的體液，手握著Percival 結實挺翹的臀肉，沾滿體液的手分開兩團肉，讓Percival 可以繼續他的動作，濕透柔嫩的位置絞緊Newt ，陰莖擦過他的內壁，Percival 腰一軟快速地吃進剩下所有的部分。

雙手撐在Newt 的胸口喘息，Newt 手撐在他背後讓他休息。沒想到Percival 不滿足地搖著腰後穴吸緊又放鬆，發紅的眼眶裡充滿淚水，皺著眉頭嘟囔。

「你動動啊。」

腰往上一挺讓Percival 軟在他身上呻吟，Newt 猜到Percival 做了什麼決定等等再好好問清楚，抓著翹臀揉捏然後抬起放下，穩穩地操進他潮濕的後穴裡，現在只想要讓那雙長腿圈在他的腰上，然後狠狠的操哭他。

 

 

 

 

Alpha 肆放的信息素幾乎瓦解Percival 的理智，他很確定Newt 在他貼上的時候就硬了，卻不動作，讓飽受後面折磨的他。 

明明要讓Newt 開心，而且省去長時間的擴張的，但不做任何行動的Alpha 溫吞得讓他焦躁。 

伸手拉開他的褲子，抓著手中越來越硬的陰莖，Alpha 的信息素不受控制地釋放，身下的Alpha 不是沒有感覺，他決定自食其力，反正他Percival Graves 一直以來都是靠自己。 

努力收縮後面，想要控制準備好要交配的體液奔流，卻因此擠壓出更多，他可以感覺到黏稠隨著他的腿根流到大腿上，Omega 放大的感官讓他感覺到順著滑落的地方，Alpha 的手掌貼在他的腰上，讓他起了疙瘩顫抖，努力坐起身，將流瀉的後面直接靠在Newt 腹部。 

隔著散髮看著Newt 發紅的臉，他聽不清楚對方在說什麼，渴望Alpha 的信息素讓他喘息，過呼吸有些無法得到更多，身體的空虛讓他呢喃Alpha 的名字要他快點行動。 

手往後抓著Alpha 抵他的臀縫的陰莖，來回磨擦抬起身體想要全部，濕滑的體液讓他無法成功，視線模糊看著Newt 。 

Percival 不知道自己說了什麼，不過Alpha 的手移到他的臀部，揉捏擠壓他變得十分敏感的通道讓他呻吟著，分開臀瓣讓他可以扶著Alpha 的硬挺，擠進自己的身體裡。

感覺到被充滿，一直以來的感官或許在變成Omega 的影響下放大，他努力放鬆想要控制自己的力道，因為快感收縮得更緊，來自腰椎的快感讓他腰一軟，把剩下的部份一起絞進自己身體。

感覺到Alpha 親親他的臉頰，發現自己滿臉的淚水，在臀上的手掌輕柔地揉捏他，Percival 軟得只有淺淺地律動，Newt 只是用手揉他，柔軟的腸道因為擠壓絞緊了肉刃，快感讓他在Alpha 身上呻吟，被填滿的身體依然叫囂著空虛。 

不滿地要Alpha 動作。 

快速地往上頂弄讓他趴在Alpha 的胸口，感受身下快速的心跳，身體隨著肉刃下沉釘在Alpha 身上，臉頰貼在Alpha 不滿不同的傷口的胸上摩擦。

敏感得感受Alpha 的進出，被抓著躺上床，腿壓在胸口，更加快速的操進他的身體裡。 在意識到時，腿已經圈在Alpha 腰上，他抱著Alpha 的肩膀，得到他的吻。

靠在他的耳邊喘息，被Alpha 的信息素籠罩著，感受操進他的陰莖形成的結，然後射進他身體裡體液，感覺全身都被Newt 填滿。

軟在床上讓Alpha 抱著他翻過身，趴在Alpha 胸口等結恢復。 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dougal 是我的心靈之友。  
> 雖然希望有這瓶藥，但卻想不到誰拿出來Graves 會安心吃下去。  
> 雖然有想法，結果寫到一半就開始坑坑粑粑的。


End file.
